Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to a powertrain of a hybrid vehicle, and, more particularly, to a powertrain of a hybrid vehicle that can implement various driving modes, using a combination of a planetary gear and a clutch.
Description of the Related Art
Hybrid vehicles, which are driven by efficiently combining two different kinds of driving sources, generally use an engine and a motor generator.
Those hybrid vehicles using an engine having a good torque feature at a high speed and a motor generator having a good torque feature at a low speed are driven mainly by the power from the motor generator for low-speed driving and mainly by the power from the engine for high-speed driving.
Further, hybrid vehicles maintain sufficient driving power with high fuel efficiency while they run under various driving conditions, by efficiently combining the power from the engine and the power from the motor generator.
Hybrid powertrains that are used for the hybrid vehicles are designed to appropriately combine the power from an engine and the power from a motor generator. However, the hybrid powertrains require a large number of parts to drive a vehicle in various driving modes such as an EV mode and an HEV mode, so the manufacturing cost increases.
Therefore, there is a need for an efficient powertrain capable of reducing the number of parts of hybrid powertrains and of implementing various driving modes according to the driving conditions of a vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.